1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspended receptacle for at least one piece of dough and to a set consisting of a plurality of suspended receptacles of this type.
2. Background Art
Suspended receptacles for at least one piece of dough, comprising a base having two lateral retaining pins with which the base can be connected, so as to pivot about a pivot axis, to a conveyer element conveying a plurality of suspended receptacles of this type, comprising a dough support element having a support for the piece of dough, have become known through prior public use. For various uses of the suspended receptacles, these supports consist of different materials. The suspended receptacles are complex to clean and expensive to replace.